


Pale Moonlights and Silver Dreams

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Astoria Greengrass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Heartbreak and Redemption. A tale of Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy.Love can be a silver dream, but love can bloom under a pale moon.Feeling betrayed by Draco, Astoria visits Italy ahead of her 7th year at Hogwarts. How will Draco win back Astoria's heart?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Pale Moonlights and Silver Dreams

**Pale Moons and Silver Dreams**

Astoria Greengrass stood in the centre of the Great Hall. With a sigh, and not looking over to the Slytherin table, she sat down at the Ravenclaw table and tuned out every talk of the school, and all talks of Quidditch. She dwelt on the last summer gone, and how this was Draco’s last year before graduation. When Astoria looked up, she caught the gaze off the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy watching her intensely.

_**Zabini Royal Manor,** 30 minutes out of Turin, Piedmont, Italy. July 1997_

Astoria stood on the grounds of her best friend's estate grounds, her bags and suitcase by her feet. She was excited about this summer, had been ever since Blaise Zabini personally invited him. It had been a bad end to the year, she had broken up with her year-long partner, Draco Malfoy, due to Draco letting Death Eaters through the Vanishing Cabinet. She knew Draco wasn’t directly responsible, wasn't the one who held the wand, he still blamed Draco for the murder of her friend. Their courtship was a silver dream, Astoria had begrudgingly thought as she lugged her luggage into the elegant Zabini Manor. She was greeted at the opulent mahogany doors by the valet assigned to her. “Ah, young Lady Astoria, Lady Sofia Zabini is in her tea room and young Lord Zabini is in his bedroom. Shall you follow me please, so I may show you to your rooms?”

_**4 weeks later** _

Astoria stood in the shallows of Lago d’Orta while Blaise laughed with such a childlike wonder that was so rare these days it made his mother look up from her coffee (Black and two sugars, _of course_ ) and click her tongue at him. Blaise’s brown eyes danced with mirth that Astoria let herself get swept away in his merrymaking. Sofia sighed softly at the _nerve_ of her son to act like a peasant while hiding a soft smile as she reflected on the horror of the Lightning-Struck Tower and the brutal murder of Albus Dumbledore. She had done her best to shelter Blaise, and by extension, Astoria from the brewing storm. “Mamma” came Blaise’s honeyed voice “It’s getting late”. Sofia looked at her watch knowing well enough that if her son didn’t have dinner precisely at 7 pm that he would pout for hours. Glancing up towards the sun-kissed sky, she motioned for Blaise and Astoria to grab the discarded portkey so they could return home. Upon their arrival home, they were greeted by a dishevelled looking Harold Nott who decided to invite himself and his son, Theodore to dinner. When the children retired to bed, Harold turned to Sofia. “Sofia,” he began, “the Dark Lord is getting worse. I don’t think it would be wise for you to send Astoria or Blaise back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has seized control of Hogwarts”


End file.
